N
Natural Harmonia Gropius, or more commonly known as N, is a major antagonist of the Black and White versions. His full real name is never directly revealed in game, but his surname is (as revealed by Ghetsis between the final two battles against them) Harmonia. The name is first discovered written on N's basketball in his playroom. He is the leader (or, as said by Team Plasma members, the king) of Team Plasma. He also has the ability to understand and speak to Pokémon. Appearance N is a tall, thin young man. He is fair-skinned with green eyes and long chartreuse green hair tied into a low fluffy ponytail and shorter pieces framing his face. He wears a white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of cider green slip on shoes and beige skinny fit pants, with a cube attached to his chain near his left hip. N also wears a black and white bracelet on his right wrist and a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet and a blue and black pendant on a chain around his neck. His most notable feature is his hat, which is white and black with a black peak. Personality N is deeply attached to Pokémon. By growing among abused Pokémon, he grew to resent humans, avoiding contact with them. As a result of this he decided to become the hero of the Unova Legend so that he could free Pokémon from humans. While his intentions are indeed noble and born from what he truly believes is right, this also shows his naivety and innocence, failing to realize both that he's being manipulated, and that his views are extreme as not all humans mistreat Pokémon. As leader of Team Plasma, he can be quite serious. He's protective of his followers, confronting the player character himself/herself to buy enough time for his men to escape. In spite of this, he also remains a teenager and can enjoy things such as an Amusement Park. Eventually he comes to realize his mistakes and tries his best to improve the relationship between humans and Pokémon. Biography Games Prior to the events of the game during his early childhood, he was forced by his adoptive father to grow amongst abused Pokémon, thus growing resentful of humans. N then decided to become the "hero" of a Unova legend, a hero who once along the Legendary Pokémon (Either Zekrom in White or Reshiram in Black) fought many battles against people who stood against his views and successfully managed to unite people's hearts thus creating the Unova region. Later on, Ghetsis asks him for his help to separate Pokémon from humans, which he agrees to and is crowned King of Team Plasma by Ghetsis. Black and White A certain time after that he's present during Ghetsis's speech about Pokémon and humans in Accumula Town, and when he and his subordinates leave, he talks to the player character's Pokémon and asks it about its thoughts. Not given the answer he expects, he decides to battle with his only Pokémon, after which he retreats. He's later seen in Nacrene City after the player tries to enter the museum. N shows himself and decides to challenge the player with a completely new Pokémon team, however he is unsuccessful and leaves seeking more powerful "friends" to help him. The third time he is seen is in Nimbasa City in the amusement park, where he invites the player to go with him to the Ferris wheel, showing a childish personality for the first time. When the two of them enter the wheel, N reveals his status as the King of Team Plasma, and what his objective is. After descending from the wheel N and the player are interrupted by Plasma Grunts, who are looking for their "lord". N promises them that he will bide time to let them escape and battles the player a third time. However he is once again defeated and claims that he is going have the power of the Legendary Pokémon and challenge the Elite Four. He taunts the player, saying if you want to stop him, to collect all eight gym badges and go to the Pokémon League. N is later seen in the Chargestone Cave, revealing his personal guard the Shadow Triad, three members of Team Plasma sent by Ghetsis to protect N. They plague the player continuously during his travel in the cave by teleporting and forcing the player to go with them. The player is finally able to challenge N after passing through many Grunts in the cave. N challenges the player with his new team made solely of Pokémon found in the cave. N is defeated once more, while berating Pokémon Battles as they hurt Pokémon. Bianca and Professor Juniper soon show themselves, with the latter being questioned by N about how she can give Pokémon to trainers making them "suffer". The Professor only says that their views are different but equally respectable; N is furious and takes his leave. He is seen again after the player successfully earns his 6th Badge. He talks to the first party member on your team that is not fainted, and is happy that the players Pokémon like him, although he's sad that good trainers like you will have to release their Pokémon, too. At Icirrus City, at the Dragonspiral Tower, N is seen with Reshiram (White) or Zekrom (Black). He captures it, and tells the player to look for the Light/Dark Stone. He then flies off on the legendary dragon, vowing to defeat the Champion. The next and last time he is ever seen is during the Pokémon League, in which N shows himself along with his massive Castle awaiting for the player who makes his/her way through some Grunts and six of the Seven Sages. You see him defeating the Champion Alder, and is pleased to see the player make it. He waits up in his throne, at the top of the castle. N will be sitting in his throne and will summon either Reshiram or Zekrom, but before they can battle, the other legendary Pokémon awakens to be faced by the player. After being successfully caught, the player faces N (either with the two Legendaries clashing or not). N will use a new and fully evolved team of six Pokémon. Even then, he is defeated and is soon confronted by Ghetsis, who reveals he is N's father and his true plot to rule the world by using N. After Ghetsis is defeated, Alder asks N if he's realized his mistake, however N doesn't answer. After Cheren and Alder take Ghetsis away, N talks personally with the player and walks to the hole that Reshiram/Zekrom crashed through and he throws the Poké Ball. The game ends with him saying "Farewell". After the credits, depending on which version (Zekrom on Black, Reshiram on White), Zekrom/Reshiram is seen flying in the sky, with N on its back. Silver sparkly wind flies across and settles on N and the camera zooms up to his eyes. Then the screen fades to white. N is mentioned by Looker after all Seven Sages (excluding Ghetsis) are found and arrested. He says that N has been seen with the legendary Pokémon in a distant land. Black 2 and White 2 Two years before Unova, N returns with either Reshiram/Zekrom to find Ghetsis, to be re-crowned king of Team Plasma. He saves the player from Ghetsis (Who incapacitates the player by using Kyurem's Glaciate) using Reshiram/Zekrom. But Ghetsis, anticipating N's arrival, uses the DNA Splicers to fuse Kyurem with either Reshiram/Zekrom to form Black Kyurem/White Kyurem. N begs the player to help him. The player succeeds, Black Kyurem/White Kyurem splits back into Reshiram/Zekrom and Kyurem, and N gets his Reshiram/Zekrom back while Kyurem disappears. Ghetsis, angered that the player folied his plans, challenges him to a Pokémon battle. The player defeats him nonetheless. After Ghetsis escapes with the help of his Shadow Triad, N thanks the player for saving Unova, and leaves flying away with Reshiram/Zekrom. After the player defeats the Elite Four and becomes the Champion, the player's Rival tells him/her about a random Zoroark being seen on Victory Road. The player then follows the Zoroark all the way to N's Castle. The player then meets N once again and follows him around his castle. N challenges the player to a battle with his Reshiram/Zekrom. After the player defeats the Reshiram/Zekrom, it turns back into either the Black Stone/White Stone and gives it to the player to take to Dragonspiral Tower. N later congratulates the player after he/she successfully captures Reshiram/Zekrom at Dragonspiral Tower. The player can find N back at his castle for rematches (N's Castle). N has a different team every season you battle him. Manga Adventures Anime Main series Unlike the games, N is not a villain, but an ally to Ash and his friends. Like his game counterpart, N can hear the inner voices of Pokemon and believes that humans are using them for their own gain. However, he is not part of Team Plasma, but rather a defected member; Ghetsis raised him along with Anthea and Concordia, making them believe Pokemon cannot be equals with humans unless they are released from Poké Balls. A short time before the present, N was about to be crowned King of Team Plasma in Ghetsis' plan to use N's pure-hearted desire to save Pokemon to summon Reshiram and enslave it. However, the attempt backfired, and left Team Plasma's castle destroyed by Fusion Flare. N, along with Anthea and Concordia fled to a secluded abandoned castle, where they spent their time tending to mistreated Pokemon. Traveling to find Team Plasma and end their ambitions, N encountered Ash's group and decided to travel with them on their journey to Dragonspiral Tower. Along the way, N's belief that Pokemon were being exploited by humans for their own gain was chipped away by seeing how strong the bond between the group and their Pokemon were. Eventually he crossed paths with Team Plasma again, but ended up badly hurt trying save a Haxorus they sent on a rampage. Rescued and healed by Anthea and Concordia, N revealed his past to Ash's group and promptly left them when Team Plasma managed to successfully track him down. He appeared once more to Ash's group, getting trapped inside the Dragonspiral ruins Cedric Juniper was examining. Reshiram was successfully summoned and put under Dr. Colress's control; however, Pikachu destroyed the device control it, freeing Reshiram. N communicated with Reshiram, seeing that it was willing to let Pokemon and humans try resolving things without its interference. With Team Plasma defeated and arrested, N decided to take to traveling with Anthea and Concordia, to help Pokemon in need. Generations Trailer Sprites NBWsprite.png|N's Battle Sprite in Black & White VSN.png|N's VS Sprite in Black & White Pokémon Games Black and White First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Third Battle= |-| Fourth Battle= Final Battle Black= |-| White= Black 2 and White 2 N's Castle (First Battle) B2= |-| W2= N's Castle (Second Battle) Spring= |-| Summer= |-| Autumn= |-| Winter= Trivia *N is the only antagonist who succeeded in capturing a legendary Pokémon without criminal means. *The object attached to the chain on N's pants is the first iteration of a Menger sponge. N also had the Menger sponge around his neck when he was younger. *When the English names of most characters were released, N and Cheren are the only ones to retain their Japanese names. *N has the fastest text speed in all the games he makes an appearance in. *N's views come from the fact he was only allowed to see injured Pokémon and was spurred by Ghetsis. *Young kid N has a resemblance to Tory. *N seems to talk quickly when you compare the text speeds from him and Cheren. *Strangely, in the first battle with N, his Purrloin knows the move Assist, which always fails unless another Pokémon is on the team. *Unlike other past villainous organization bosses, N works solely for the benefit of Pokémon, rather than seeking to use them for his own self-centered ends. *N made his first anime appearance in the Black 2 and White 2 Introduction. **His eyes are discolored blue when they are meant to be green. However, this is wrong, because N closes his eyes in the opening intro to Black, White, Black 2 and White 2. *N is the first character in a main game to save the main character's life by using Reshiram/Zekrom. *N's name resembles the word "and", as in the phrase "Black 'N White"; means that the protagonists in the manga are described as Black, White, and N; N is also one of the antagonists. *He talks about releasing Pokémon from Poké Balls, but he still has Pokémon when battling him for the last time in his castle. Gallery N.png|N's artwork for Black & White. N's Old Playroom.png|N's Old Playroom. PlasmaNVs.jpg|N's Team Plasma King VS Banner. References Category:Team Plasma Category:Generation V characters Category:Characters from Unova Category:Royalty Category:Reformed characters Category:Male characters